Lauren Blows Off Some Steam
by hazy37
Summary: Lauren and Joey Story with a twist.


**One Night Stand**

His name was Joe or maybe Joey, I can't really remember. I'll admit to being more than a little drunk on the night in question. I'll call him Joey and let it go at that. We met, if met is the right word, one Friday night at a club in town. There were no ties, no complications, I just let him pick me up and fuck me senseless, then left. Short, sharp, to the point but extremely satisfying.

I was out with my friend Lucy. We were both students and it was the end of term. The past fortnight had been a non-stop toil of study and exams and so dressed to kill and out for fun, we were determined to let more than just our hair down. Let's be blunt, we were on the lookout for a fuck.

It was Lucy who spotted him, we were dancing in the middle of the floor and he was lounging at the bar, talking to his friend. It was pretty obvious they were surveying the talent and from the constant stares in our direction, it was also clear that Lucy and I were their targets. As we danced we decided to use our bodies to get their attention, they quickly got the message and joined us on the dance floor.

Joey made his way over to me and his mate quickly paired off with Lucy. The music was loud and my body moved in time to the beat. Looking over his shoulder I could see Lucy had wasted no time at all in getting hot and heavy with her man, she was already snogging him and groping his cock. I smiled to myself and turned my attention to Joey.

Moving in time to the music my body brushed against his. The strong tempo of the music pounded in my veins as I ran my hands over his firm ass, I felt his hands all over me as he pulled me against him. I put my arms round his neck and pulled his head down towards mine. Our lips met. His breath was hot in my mouth. His touch was getting me so horny and wet, I already knew I had to have him. As our bodies moved together I could feel his hard on and moved my body on instinct so that he was grinding against my crotch.

Lucy nudged my arm and smiled as she led her man off the dance floor and towards the exit leaving me alone with Joey.

We continued to dance and with my back to him I wriggled my arse against his hard on as his hands were on my hips pulling me tighter against him. I was horny as fuck and was dying to feel his cock. I spun round and kissed him again. As my tongue explored his mouth I let my hand drop to his cock. I began to stroke his cock through the material of his jeans, I could tell he was very well endowed and I started to imagine how good it would feel in my cunt. "I want this inside me" giving it a firm squeeze just to make my point clear. He nodded and we were soon making our way out the door.

"My place is only 10 minutes away, 5 at the most if we get a taxi" he said.

"Fine" I replied "your place it is".

We set off towards the nearest taxi rank. A few yards later we passed an alleyway, it was dark and deserted and I realised, to good an opportunity to pass up "Quickly" I said, "this way" and I lead him by the hand into the darkened alley. The alley disappeared around a corner. In seconds we found ourselves standing up against a wall, I pulled Joey towards me and kissed him "I can't wait" I whispered hoarsely as my hands tugged at his jeans "I want you now do it to me right here".

Suddenly Joey's hands were all over me. He tugged at my top exposing my tits my bra was quickly pushed aside, and I felt his tongue flick over my nipples. I had to stop myself crying out. I don't want anyone interrupting, I finally released his cock from his jeans "fuck me now right here".

I was so turned on. Two weeks of frustration had driven me to this alleyway with this complete stranger, never had I done anything like this before. I slid my skirt up and pulled my soaking G-string to one side, standing on tiptoe I lifted one leg and wrapped it around him.

Joey bent down and lifted me up. I reached down between my thighs and lined his cock up with the slit of my soaking cunt.

"Aw fuck" I cried as he shoved his thick cock up inside me, Joey began thrusting into me with short had to bite my lip, "fuck Lauren your pussy is so tight" Joey whispered as he fucked my cunt hard.

I had to support myself by holding onto him as he fucked me harder moaning my name and squeezing my tits, when I heard him moan "I can't hold on much longer". "Not here" I said "let me down". He looked at me his climax written across his face, "Don't worry" I said as he reluctantly withdrew his cock from my swollen cunt.

Joey's disappointment turned to pleasure as I knelt down in front of him and sucked his cock. His cock tasted of a mix of his pre-cum and my cunt juices, I stroked him furiously as I sucked hard on his cock. "I can't hold on I'm fucking going to cum you horny slut" he moaned as his sperm shot out of his cock and into my mouth, finally his climax ended as I sucked the last of his cum from his cock. Cleaning my lips with my hand I stood up and smiled "shall we go get that taxi now".

We got a taxi almost right away, we were at Joey's flat minutes later. To keep myself on the boil I fingered myself the whole way there. Wasting no time we went straight to the bedroom. Our clothes were quickly pulled off and I found myself flat on my back on his bed, my legs spread and Joey on top of me. "Prepare to have your brains fucked out" he said as he slammed his cock deep into me.

"Fuck" I cried as he drove his thick cock into my cunt. My body trembled as he plunged in and out "yes" I moaned. "Yes! Fuck me, screw me! Thrust your big hard cock inside me!" I clenched my cunt around his cock and gripped him tight.

Joey hammered my cunt with long hard powerful strokes. His cock seemed to grow inside me, filling my cunt, stretching it tight round him. In and out he thrust. In and out harder and deeper I dug my fingers into his arse cheeks before tracing my finger up the crack of his arse and plunging a finger up his tight arsehole to tease his prostrate. I pulled my legs back to let him penetrate me even deeper, with every stroke his balls slapped harder against me.

My clit throbbed as I lay there, speared on the end of his cock. I reached down to stroke my clit, his cock slid between my fingers as it plunged in and out of my hot wet cunt. My body began to shake. "Don't stop! Please don't stop" I whimpered as my climax began to take hold. The spasms in my cunt gripped him tight, eliciting a gasp of pleasure as Joey's breathing began to deepen.

"I'm going to cum up your tight little cunt" he groaned as he thrust even harder almost pulling his cock out of me before he rammed it deep inside. "Fuck" he cried "here it comes", my own orgasm was still coursing through me. "Yes" I cried "cum inside me, I want to feel your hot cum in my cunt". I gripped his arse with both hands that I could push him in deeper.

Joey slammed into me once more. My cunt gripped his cock and I could feel it swell and twitch. "Aw fuck" Joey groaned as I felt his cock erupt inside me, he didn't stop thrusting and I felt another jet of hot sperm being released into my cunt.

And then he was gone. I felt strangely empty as he lay beside me breathing hard, my fingers were immediately in my cunt and his hot sticky cum trickled over them. I raised them to my mouth and licked them clean, enjoying the flavour of our juices.

Joey turned to look at me, with a smile on his face he said "Tell you what if you clean me I will return the favour". I couldn't resist that kind of offer.

I climbed on top of him and slowly lowered myself on to his face. "Fuck" I cried as his tongue immediately started flicking my sensitive clit. As his tongue licked and penetrated my cunt I took his flagging cock in my hand and began licking it before taking it deep in my mouth. I'll admit it was far from the best blowjob I ever gave but it was so difficult to concentrate on what I was doing when his tongue was lapping at my clit. He wasn't complaining though and in a short time his cock was beginning to stir as my lips slid up and down its length.

Joey's tongue darted inside me and then his mouth fastened itself on my clit once more. His hands reached for my tits and began to squeeze them as his tongue relentlessly flicked over my clit, sending bolts of pleasure surging through my body. I ground myself harder against his face as he pressed my tits together and begin to roll my nipples between his fingers and thumb. I could feel my cunt and womb begin to contract. I gave his now fully erect cock one last, long hard suck before letting it slip from my mouth as I surrendered myself to the sensations coming from my cunt.

And then I climaxed again more violently than before. The sensations in my womb were so intense they were almost painful. "Aw Fuck" I cried out as his tongue still flicked lightly against my clit. I pushed myself harder against his face, each flick of his tongue sent tremors through my body. My cunt felt like it was on fire I needed to have his cock inside me again.

Finally unable to take anymore. I began to move down his body. I reached back between my legs and grasped his hard cock, positioning it where it could slide into me. I pushed my arse back and felt it slide inch by inch into my hot wet cunt. I leant forward giving Joey a great view of his cock being devoured by my hungry cunt, I rocked back and forward sliding up and down his shaft. I felt his fingers tracing around the point of where our bodies merged as one. The juices flowing from my cunt covered his fingers as much as they covered his cock.

Suddenly I became aware of pressure against my arsehole as I pushed my hips back to take his cock once more. I could feel his finger press slowly into the confines of my arse, penetrating me there as his cock penetrated my cunt. I moved slowly, enjoying the strange sensation of having both holes filled at once. The first finger was quickly joined by a second, I cried out as my tight arsehole was being stretched to take them. In and out they thrust, slowly at first but then harder and faster as I slipped up and down his cock. It came as no shock to me when his fingers were withdrawn and I felt him push my hips forward so that his cock slipped from my cunt.

I knew exactly what he wanted and I didn't hesitate, I raised my hips up slightly so that he could position his cock at the entrance to my arsehole. I slowly began to lower myself on to his cock. I felt a brief moment of pain as the well lubricated head of his cock pressed past the resistance of tight ring and slipped into my bowels. I lowered myself down until his cock was buried to the root inside me and then, ever so slowly. I began to move. His cock felt massive inside the tight confines of my arsehole as I slowly slid along its length. From behind me Joey said "Fucking hell Lauren that feels so good. Your arse is so tight." I smiled to myself and started to move faster.

Up and down, back and forward. Supporting myself with one hand as I took his cock deep into my bowels I buried the fingers of my other hand in my cunt. My thumb pressed against my clit as I took his cock as deep into my arse as I could. The feelings were so intense, so dirty that I was climaxing in no time. "Oh yes, oh yes" I cried as wave after wave of orgasm hit me. Behind me Joey's breathing was getting laboured. The tightness of my arse and the convulsions from my orgasm were getting too much for him.

"I can't hold on" he groaned. "Cum for me cum inside my fucking arse" I withdrew my fingers from my cunt and reached below and started to gently squeeze his balls and thrust my hips back, my arse fully impaled on his cock. With a groan and a shudder Joey came, he sprayed his cum deep inside my arse then his cock slipped out.

We lay there for a while, recovering. I finally got up and made my way to his bathroom for a quick shower. I gathered up clothes and got dressed leaving him my G-string as a trophy and left. Half an hour later I got home I could hear noises coming from Lucy's room from what I could hear she was enjoying herself as much as I had. We can share and tell in the morning I thought as I climbed into bed.

Next day as I was visiting my parents for lunch Uncle Derek introduced us to his two children my cousins Alice and Joey! "Oh FUCK"


End file.
